With the advance of information communication techniques and semiconductor techniques, various electronic devices are being developed into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music playback service.
The electronic device is improved in a hardware or software manner to satisfy various user demands. For example, the electronic device uses a touch screen to improve space utilization, thereby increasing a size of a display area.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.